Darrius/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Deception:' "I am Darrius. There are many in the Realm of Order who would call me a terrorist. But to the true patriots of Seido, I am a hero. I fight against the rule of an oppressive regime. I am the leader of the resistance movement. Our numbers are ever-growing. One day I will lead the charge against the establishment. Until then, I wait... and plan... and scheme. One of the best recruitment tools I have discovered is the law itself. If my ranks are in need of a powerful warrior like a Seidan Guardsman, for instance, I will hire an outsider to kill the man’s family in the hope that his rage will lead to a violent altercation with the assassin. Once he is imprisoned for the attack, I free the Seidan Guardsman and easily recruit him to our cause." *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "Leader of the resistance in the Realm of Order, Darrius lives a life in the shadows. His ambition is to overthrow the oppressive regime that strangles freedom. To some he is a hero... but to others he is nothing more than a terrorist." Storyline Darrius is a Seidan who became disillusioned with Seido's oppressive nature. As a result, he led the resistance with the goal of overthrowing Orderrealm's Senate. He does not disdain by any means to achieve the desired, including using Laws of Order for his own benefit. When Darrius thought his resistance needed new members, he hired a killer to kill the warrior’s family, whom Darrius considered valuable for the resistance. He hoped that an angry warrior would try to destroy the one who killed his family and thereby violate Seydo's law. After this revenge, according to Laws of Order, a prison awaited, from where Darrius rescued him and offered to join his squad. Mortal Kombat: Deception/''Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' Darrius hired Dairou, a fellow Seidan guardsman, to kill Hotaru, the leader of the Seidan Guard. How this operation ended is unknown. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Darrius joined the battle of Armageddon, siding with the Forces of Darkness, where he died along with almost every kombatant. Endings *'Deception (Non-Canonical): '"The mercenary Dairou had succeeded in stealing the Declaration of Order and was paid many coins for his efforts. After Darrius hid the document, he announced its capture to the world and heralded a new beginning for the realm of Seido. As Darrius had predicted, officials were outraged that the resistance had stolen the most prized possession of the Seidan government. Hotaru was ordered to lead the charge against them. He underestimated their numbers, however, and the resistance defeated him and his men. The senate would soon be in the hands of the revolutionaries." *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical): '"Upon defeating Blaze, the Pyramid shrank and transformed into a golden ring. The ring granted Darrius access to my vault, wherein lay the treasure rightfully due my sons Taven and Daegon. The powerful artifacts allowed Darrius to finally defeat Hotaru and conquer the Realm of Order. But the items were meant only for my lineage to wield. I have now sent Taven and Daegon on yet another quest. They must work together to defeat Darrius and retrieve what he has stolen." Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages